The present invention is generally related to the travel trailer arts and, in particular, to an extendable room or area for such vehicles. Such designs in the prior art have been typically known as slideout or telescoping rooms.
Such slideout rooms or areas have become an important commercial part of the travel trailer arts and various patents have described efforts to arrive at a practical operating design which may be marketed on a widespread basis.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to set forth a novel slideout or telescoping room design which may be simply and readily manufactured.
It is a further object of the invention to demonstrate an extendable room design which is inexpensive and easily installed for widespread commercial appeal.
It is also an object of the invention to show a novel design with greatly improved reliability features to enhance use and life of the overall extendable room unit.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.